marwaelbazfandomcom-20200213-history
تقويم التدريس
'''تقويم التدريس Teaching Evaluation''' ''' المحتوى''' ''' أهداف تقويم التدريس ''' ''' مداخل تقويم التدريس الجامعى ''' ''' جوانب تقويم التدريس الجامعى ''' ''' معوقات التدريس الجامعى ''' ''' تقييم الأداء المستقبلى المتوقع من الجامعة ''' ''' استخدام نتائج التقويم فى تحسين التدريس ''' ''' التقويم الذاتى ''' ''' دليل المدرب''' ''' الأهداف من المتوقع ان يكون المتدرب فى نهاية الدورة قادراً على أن :-''' '''• يحدد مفهوم تقويم التدريس . • يحدد أهداف تقويم التدريس . • يحلل المداخل المختلفة لتقويم التدريس الجامعى . • يوضح جوانب تقييم التدريس الجامعى . • يبين كيفية تقويم المهارات العلمية . • يبين كيفية تقويم الكفاءة التدريسية للمعلم الجامعى . • يحدد مراحل تقويم الأداء التدريسى للمعلم الجامعى . • يحلل وجهات النظر المختلفة لتقييم عضو هيئة التدريس مبيناً موقفه الخاص منها ( مؤيداً ام معارضاً ) . • يوضح الأداء المستقبلى المتوقع من الجامعة . • يفسر معوقات السلوك التدريسى المتميز بالجامعة . • يحدد عيوب الامتحانات التقليدية بالجامعة لتقويم التدريس الجامعى . • يحدد مواصفات الورقة الامتحانية الجيدة . • يبين كيفية استخدام نتائج التقويم فى تفعيل التدريس .''' ''' مفهوم تقويم التدريس :The evaluation of teaching التقويم هو العملية التى يتم بها إصدار حكم على مدى وصول العملية التربوية لأهدافها . ويعتبر عملية التقويم عملية تشخيصية وعلاجية فى الوقت نفسه ، فعن طريق التقويم تتبين نواحى القوة والقصور ويتبع ذلك علاج نواحى القصور بشتى الوسائل الممكنة( 12 : 210 )''' '''أو "هو عملية منظومية يصدر منها حكم على منظومة تدريس ما أو أحد مكوناتها أو عناصرها ،بغية إصدار قرارات تدريسية تتعلق بإدخال تحسينات أو تعديلات على تلك المنظومة ككل أو على بعض مكوناتها أو عناصرها وبما يحقق الأهداف المرجوة من تلك المنظومة .''' '''وانطلاقاً من مفهوم تقويم التدريس يمكن القول انه لا يوجد تصور محدد متفق عليه بين اهل الاختصاص حول عملية تقويم التدريس ، إذ يوجد العديد من النماذج المقترحة لتقويم التدريس ، فيما يطلق عليه فى الأدب التربوى نماذج تقويم التدريس Teaching Evaluation Models (14: 477)''' '''أهداف تقويم التدريس : • مساعدة كل من الطالب والمعلم على معرفة مدى تقدمهم نحو بلوغ أهدافهم. • معرفة مدى فهم واستيعاب الطلاب لما درسوه ، ومدى استخدامهم للمعلومات والمهارات التى تعلموها ، ومدى قدرتهم على الاعتماد على أنفسهم فى استخدام هذه المعلومات. • توجيه التقدم الذى يحققه المتعلم نحو إتقان التعلم . • تحديد جوانب القوه والضعف لدى المتعلم وتقديم المعالجة الضرورية فى حينها . • تحديد قدرات المتعلمين وإبداعاتهم . • توفير معلومات ضرورية للتنبؤ بالسلوك المعين فى المستقبل .''' '''تدريب رقم (1) • ما مدى تحقيق تلك الاهداف فى تقويم تدريسنا الجامعى ؟ • ما الآليات التى تقترحونها لتحقيقها ؟''' '''مداخل تقويم التدريس الجامعى :''' ''' يمكن تقويم التدريس الجامعى من خلال عدة مداخل''' ''' على أساس نتائج التعلم :''' '''- اى ما يحدث نتيجة التعلم من تغيير فى سلوك الطالب ، منها ما هو معرفى ويسهل قياسه ، ومنها ما هو وجدانى ويصعب قياسه وقد يتطلب ذلك ضرورة تطوير أدوات القياس ، وهنا يبرز دور البحث التربوى . - الممارسة الواقعية فى تعليمنا الجامعى هو الاعتماد على أسلوب الامتحانات بأنواعها المختلفة رغم عيوبها وما يوجه إليها من نقد .''' ''' على أساس التكلفة أو المدخلات المالية : والمقصود هنا هو التكلفة بكل جوانبها ، لكن فى الواقع ان هذا المدخل صعب ، فالتكلفة تحسب عادة على أساس نصاب عضو هيئة التدريس على افتراض أن ما يدفع من مرتب للعضو هو فى مقابل التدريس فقط ، معنى ذلك ان هناك جوانب أخرى للنشاط يتم تجاهلها مثل البحث العلمى .......''' ''' على أساس حساب ( التكلفة والعائد ) :''' '''وهو يجمع بين المدخلين السابقين وهى وسيلة معروفة فى اقتصاديات التعليم وتسمى ( بتحليل التكلفة والعائد ) وفى الواقع إن حساب التكلفة الكلية أو العائد الكلى للمقرر الدراسى فى صورة كميه أمر صعب ، ولكن يمكن استخدام هذا المدخل على المستوى القومى . ( 13 : 153 – 154 )''' '''تدريب رقم (2 ) • فى ضوء تأملك للمداخل السابقة : • أيهما أفضل من وجهه نظرك ؟ • كيف نستطيع التغلب على سلبيات كل مدخل ؟ • هل يمكن ان تقترح مدخلاً آخراً جديد ؟''' '''جوانب تقويم التدريس الجامعى :''' '''1- تحديد أهداف المقرر الجامعى تتناول أهداف المقرر الجامعى العناصر الرئيسية التالية. • وصف لما يمكن أن يؤديه الطالب أو يقوم به بعد دراسته للمقرر أو الموضوع. • وصف للظروف التى يستطيع الطالب فى ظلها أن يؤدى ذلك . • تحديد المعايير ومستويات الأداء التى سيقوم أداء الطالب بناءً عليها ( 13 :155 ).''' '''ومن شروطه :''' '''• إن تتضمن المعرفة الكاملة للمجال. • إن توصل للمستوى المطلوب فى الدرجة الجامعية المطلوبة. • إن تحدد بوضوح المعايير والمعرفة والمهارات المطلوب اكتسابها . • إن تتناسب مع المعرفة السابقة والنمو الأكاديمي للطلاب • إن تكون فى مقدور الطلاب فى ضوء الوقت المحدد والإمكانات المتاحة .''' '''تدريب رقم (3) o الى أي مدى نلتزم بتحديد أهداف المقرر الجامعى فى الواقع ؟ o ما رأيكم فى أهمية تحديد أهداف للمقررات التى تدرسونها ؟ هل انت معارض ام مؤيد ؟ ولماذا ؟ 2- طريقة عرض المعلومات أو المعرفة : وهى تتطلب ما يلى :- • الاختيار بين وسائل تعلم اقتصادية وفعاله . • مواقف تعلم أخرى بديله مثل المعامل وعرض الأعمال والتعيينات من جانب الطلاب وذلك لتوفير الفرصة لاكتساب المعرفة والمهارات المطلوبة . • طرق الاختبارات والامتحانات المطلوبة بحيث يتوفر فيها شرط الصدق والثبات وتتناول قياس مختلف أهداف المقرر .''' ''' تدريب رقم (4 )''' '''• ما مدى تحقيق ذلك فى الواقع ؟ • هل هناك جوانب اخرى لتقييم التدريس الجامعى ترون إضافتها ؟''' ''' تقويم المهارات العملية. كيف يمكن تقويم المهارات العملية ؟؟ فكر وتأمل وناقش ..............''' * '''انظر إلى هذا الأسلوب الجديد لتقدير المهارات العملية والذى يسمى " الامتحان العملى ذو البنية الموضوعية " The Objective Structured Practical Examination-OSPE) )''' '''ومن اهم خصائصه 1- إعطاء تقدير مستقل لكل من العملية process والنتائج product ، من خلال ملاحظة الأداء performance على أساس قائمة تقدير checklist وتقدير النتيجة النهائية . 2- تحديد المهارات والمضمون المراد قياسهما تحديداً مناسباً . 3- استخدام الأسلوب التحليلى Analytical Approach فى التقدير 4- توخى الموضوعية 5- عمل تغذية عكسية Feedback للمعلم والطلاب . ( 13 : 155 )''' '''كما يتضمن تقويم التدريس جوانب أخرى مهمة : • تقويم تعلم الطلاب. • تقويم الكفاية التدريسية لأعضاء هيئة التدريس . • تقويم مصادر التعلم . • تقويم بيئة العمل .... وغيرها . ( 13: 477) وسوف نلقى قليلاً من الضوء على بعض هذه الجوانب .''' '''تدريب رقم (5) • اذا كنت ممن يدرسون تلك المهارات العملية " • ما مدى استخدامك لهذا الاسلوب الجديد ؟''' '''أولاً : تقويم تعلم الطلاب Students Learning Evaluation''' ''' يمثل تقويم تعلم الطلاب أحد الصور أو الجوانب الأساسية فى تقويم التدريس ومن ثم يمكن النظر اليه على انه أحد حالات تقويم التدريس الذى ينصب فى عملية التقويم على التعليم لدى الطلاب.''' '''ويمكن تعريف تعلم الطلاب على انه ( 479:4 ) " عملية منظومية يتم فيها أصدر حكم على كل ما حدث من تغييرات نسبية فى نتاجات التعليم لدى الطلاب ، نتيجة تلقيهم منظومة تدريس ما بغية إصدار قرارات تتعلق بإدخال تحسينات أو تعديلات على تلك المنظومة أو على بعض مكوناتها أو عناصرها بما يحقق الأهداف التدريسية المرجوة من تلك المنظومة .''' '''سمات وخصائص تقويم تعلم الطلاب : 1- أنها عملية موجهه بالأهداف ، أي الغرض الأساسي منها الحكم على مدى تحقق الأهداف التدريسية لمنظومة التدريس . 2- انه عملية تقويم ذى المحك المرجعى Criterion Referenced وهى عليه إصدار حكم على مستوى أداء الطلاب ومدى إنجازهم وفاعلية ومدى تعلمهم من خلال النظر الى مدى تحقيقهم للأهداف التدريسية التى تعد بمثابة محكات والمتعلم يوضع فى مواقف المنافسة مع قدراته وليس مع قدرات المتعلمين الآخرين . 3- إنها عملية شاملة لمجالات التعلم المختلفة ( المعرفى والوجدانى والمهارى ) 4- إنها عملية مستمرة أي أنها تحدث قبل التدريس وفى أثنائه وبعده معنى ذلك ان عملية التقويم تمت بثلاث مراحل سبق تناولها ( 14 :483)''' '''ثانيا : تقويم الكفاية التدريسية لاعضاء هيئة التدريس.''' ''' ينظر إلى تقييم عضو هيئة التدريس فى الجامعة على أنها عمليه معقدة ليست سهله الأجراء أو التنفيذ ، ولها تأثير قوى فى عضو هيئه التدريس وفى أدائه التدريسى والبحثى ، وفى الطالب فى تغيير سلوكه من خلال التعلم " الجيد " أو فكره أو وجدانه ، وفى إدارة الجامعة فى صنع القرارات الإدارية .''' '''ومن هنا ينبغى أن ينظر إلى العملية نظره جديه على الرغم من اختلاف أعضاء هيئه التدريس ونظرتهم التحفظية على عمليه التقييم بوجه عام .''' '''إن تقييم عضو هيئه التدريس فى الجامعات ، وبخاصة فى الجامعات الاجنبية وبعض الجامعات العربية ، أمر شائع تقبله الفئات جميعها ذات العلاقة بالتعليم الجامعى وهى الطلبة ، وأعضاء هيئة التدريس ، وإدارة الجامعة ، هذا ، وتختلف أساليب التقييم لأداء عضو هيئه التدريس وتتراوح بين :- • التقييم الذاتى • تقييم الطلبة • تقييم الزملاء • التقييم الإداري''' ''' ومهما اختلفت أساليب التقييم ، فإن أهدافها تظل تخدم أغراضاً جليلة فى التعليم الجامعى''' '''جوانب تقييم عضو هيئه التدريس :''' '''يجب أن يكون التقييم شاملاً بحيث يقيس الجوانب التالية :''' '''1- تقييم الأداء التدريسى او الممارسات التدريسية ( السلوك التدريسى ) لعضو هيئة التدريس والتى تتمثل فى الجوانب الفرعية التالية : أ – الصفات الشخصية – الأكاديمية – التعليمية لعضو هيئه التدريس ب- طريقه التدريس ج- البيئة التعليمية – التعليمية الصفية وعلاقته بطلابه وتفاعله معهم . د- أخلاقيات التدريس الجامعى . هـ- تقويم تعلم الطلبة ( نواتج التعلم ) . 2- تقييم الإنتاج العلمى ، ويتضمن البحوث المنشورة والمقبولة للنشر والكتب والأوراق العلمية المقدمة فى المؤتمرات والندوات المتخصصة والعامة. 3- تقييم عضو هيئه التدريس من خلال مشاركته فى الدراسات العليا والأشراف على طلبه الدراسات العليا . 4- تقييم عضو هيئه التدريس من خلال خدمة المجتمع .''' '''تدريب رقم (6 ) هل هناك جوانب أخرى تقترح إضافتها لتقويم المعلم الجامعى ؟''' '''أهداف تقويم عضو هيئة التدريس :''' ''' وعلى الرغم من بعض النصوص الواردة فى قوانين الجامعات وأنظمتها وتعليماتها فى هذا الخصوص ، إلا أن الجامعات بوجه عام ، تقدم توجيهات وإرشادات عامه لتحقيق تقييم أداء عضو هيئه التدريس فى الجامعة .''' '''ولهذا : فى غياب الوسيلة الواضحة فى كيفيه تقييم أداء ( سلوك ) عضو هيئه التدريس وفاعليه تدريسه ، فان ذلك يعنى فيما يعنيه وجود تباين كبير فى السلوك او الأداء التدريسى الصفى والممارسات التدريسيه لأعضاء هيئه التدريس فى الجامعة ، وبخاصة قياسهم لقدرات اداء الطلبة الجامعيين وتحديد الدرجات التى يحصلون عليها فى المواد الدراسية الجامعية .''' ''' وتختلف أساليب التقويم لأداء عضو هيئة التدريس وتتراوح بين التقييم الذاتى ، وتقييم الطلبة ، وتقييم الزملاء ، والتقييم الإداري . ومهما اختلفت أساليب التقييم فإن أهدافها تظل تخدم أغراضا تعليمية مرغوبة فى التعليم الجامعى ومن أبرزها (77:7) .''' '''1- التقويم عمليه تشخيصية علاجية وقائية ، تعطى عضو هيئه التدريس فى الجامعة تغذيه راجعه عن ادائه التدريسى / التعليمى وفاعلية تدريسه وبهذا ، يتم تعزيز عناصر القوه فى العملية التدريسية وإقرارها وتتم معالجه عناصر الضعف فيها لتحسين التدريس الجامعى ورفع نوعيته . 2- التقويم مؤشر جيد لقياس أداء عضو هيئه التدريس وفاعليه تدريسه لأغراض قرارات أداريه تتعلق بالترقية فى الجامعة . 3- يزود التقويم الطلبة فى الجامعة بمعلومات أساسيه يمكن ان يستفيدوا منها عند اختيار المقررات الجامعية وتدريسها عند استخدام نظام الساعات المعتمدة . 4- يقدم التقويم مخرجات مهمة للتقصى والبحث فى عمليه التدريس الجامعى .''' ''' كيف نقيس الكفاءه التدريسية للمعلم الجامعى ؟ هناك عدة عناصر رئيسة فى قياس الكفاءة التدريسية لعضو هيئه التدريس منها ما هو موضوعى مثل :''' '''• تحصيل الطلاب فى الامتحانات . • تقدم الطلاب فى دراسة المقررات ومستوى تحصيلهم فيها. • ومنها ما هو شخصى مثل : o آراء الطلاب o آراء الزملاء o التقويم الذاتى تدريب رقم ( 7) o ما العناصر الرئيسيه لقياس الكفاءه التدريسية للمعلم الجامعى من وجهه نظرك ؟ o هل يحدث ذلك فى الواقع ؟ o ما مقترحاتك لتحسين تلك العمليه ؟''' '''وعلى الرغم من أهميه عمليه التقويم لأعضاء هيئة التدريسى فى الجامعة إلا ان أساتذة الجامعات يختلفون فى موضوع تقييم الطلبة سواء لأدائهم التدريس أم لفاعلية مستوى المقررات الدراسية الجامعية التى يدرسونها ، وهم فى ذلك ينقسمون إلى مؤيد ومعارض''' ''' تدريب رقم (8)''' '''وهنا نتساءل لو اخذنا بهذا الاسلوب فى جامعاتنا''' ''' • ما موقفك من ذلك ؟ • هل أنت مؤيد ام معارض ، ولماذا ؟''' '''المؤيدون :''' ''' يرون أن تقييم الطلبة يخدم أغراضاً تعليمية – تعلميه مرغوبة فى التعليم الجامعى مثل :''' '''1- يزود التقييم الأستاذ الجامعى بتغذية راجعه عن أدائه التدريسى وفاعليه المواد التى يدرسها ، وبهذا يتم تعزيز عناصر القوه فى التدريس أسلوبا ومادة ، ومعالجه عناصر الضعف التى قد تظهر فى السلوك التدريسى او فاعليه المواد الجامعية ومستواها . 2- يؤدى التقييم بحد ذاته الى تحسين التعليم الجامعى وتفعيل عمليه التدريس الجامعى بصوره إيجابية مرغوبة . 3- يزود الطلبة فى الجامعات بمعلومات أساسيه يمكن أن يستفيدوا منها عند اختيار المقررات الجامعية وأساتذتها ( الساعات المعتمدة ) 4- يحسن من معنويات الطلبة ، فالأساتذة يقومون الطلبة خلال الفصل الدراسى ، وبالتالى يرى الطلبة ، ويتعاطف معهم المؤيدون من الأساتذة لتقييمات الطلبة ، انه من العدل تبادل الادوار وبالتالى السماح للطلبة بان يردوا الجميل ( الثناء ) أو عدمه لأساتذتهم وفى هذا فان تقاسم الدور أو السلطة على هذا النحو يؤدى بالطلبة للتفكير جدياً بالتعليم الجامعى الذى يتلقونه . 5- الطلبة مصدر رئيسي للمعلومات عن مدى تحقيق الأهداف التربوية ، فهم اكثر الأفراد تعرضاً لعناصر المقررات الدراسية الجامعية ( كالمعلم الجامعى ، والمحتوى ، وأساليب التدريس ، والتقويم ) بصوره مباشرة وعليه ، فإنه من المنطقي ان يكون هؤلاء الطلبة فى مقدمة الذين يقومون بتقييم فاعليه هذه العناصر من جهة ودرجه الرضا عنها من جهة ثانيه 6- أن مشاركة الطلبة فى تقييم العملية التدريسيه وبالتالى عضو هيئه التدريس توجد نوعاً من الاتصال والتفاعل الاجتماعي بين أعضاء هيئه التدريس فى الجامعة والطلبة وبالتالى تجعلهم اكثر اندماجاً فى العملية التعليمية– التعلمية فـى الجـامعة ( 7 : 77 – 78 ).''' '''تدريب رقم (9) وهنا نتسأل : • هل توافق على هذه الآراء ( للمؤيدين ) ؟ • هل ترى أفكارا أخرى تؤيد هذا الرأى ؟''' '''أما المعارضون :''' ''' فإنهم يبدون الحجج التالية لمعارضتهم أو تحفظاتهم لتقييمات الطلبه :''' '''1- استخدام تقييمات الطلبة وآرائهم فى السلوك التدريسى للأستاذ الجامعى وفاعليه مقرراته يهدد حرية أعضاء هيئة التدريس فى الجامعات وتميزهم الأكاديمي . 2- يكره بعض الأساتذة فى الجامعات مشاركة الطلبة بالسلطة التى يتمتعون بها ، وبالتالى فإنهم يرون أن تقييمات الطلبة تنقص بعض الشيء من الفرص فى المراكز أساتذة الجامعات وطلبتهم . 3- يعتقد بعض الأساتذة المعارضين لتقييمات الطلبة ، أن السماح للطلبة لتقييم الأساتذة ومقرراتهم التى يدرسونها يؤدى إلى مقايضة غير أكاديمية أو غير تربوية باهتمامات الطلبة وتوجهاتهم ... ، وقد يتحول بعض الأساتذة إلى متساهلين مع الطلبة مقابل توقعاتهم من ان الطلبة سيقيمونهم ومساقاتهم تقييماً مرتفعاً . 4- بعض أساتذته الجامعات يعارضون تقييمات الطلبة لأسباب شخصية ... ، فتقييم الطلبة لسلوكهم التدريسى ولفعالية مساقاتهم الجامعية يولد فيهم الخوف والغضب من ان بعض الطلبة لا يقيمون بنيه حسنه أو بموضوعيه . 5- يرى بعض الأساتذة أن تقييم الطلبة لسلوكهم التدريسى ولمساقاتهم يعكس – بطريقة او بأخرى – طريقه تقويم بحوثهم ودراساتهم وخبراتهم العملية التى يتحفظون عليها بوجه عام 6- يعتقد البعض الآخر أن تقييمات الطلبة للتدريس الجامعى وفاعليه المساقات الجامعية لا تعكس سوى شعبيه الأستاذ الجامعى وجاذبيته وشخصيته أو مدى دقته أو جديته فى إعطاء الدرجات ، وبالتالى ليس لتقييمات الطلبة أهميه تذكر بالنسبة لكفايه الأستاذ الجامعى وفاعليه تدريسه أو نوعيه المساقات ومستواها . " وقد أكدت بعض الدراسات أن تقييمات الطلبة تعبر عن شعبية عضو هيئة التدريس اكثر مما تعبر عن الكفايات أو العملية التدريسية له ، كما أن تقييمات الطلبة وتقديراتهم ما هى إلا انطباعات عامه ينقصها التحديد والموضوعية....."( 7 : 78 – 79 )''' ''' تدريب رقم (10)''' '''o هل توافق على هذه الاراء للمعارضين ؟ o هل لديك اراء اخرى ترى اضافتها ؟ o ونتساءل : o ما موقفك الآن .. o هل انت مؤيد ام معارض ؟؟''' '''ثالثاً: بيئة العمل كمصدر لتقويم التدريس الجامعى:''' ''' تعد بيئة العمل مصدراً للمعلومات قبل التدريس وبعده ، فيمكن للمعلم الجامعى ان يسأل نفسه الاسئلة التالية :- ''' '''اسئلة ما قبل التدريس : 1- ماذا يستطيع الدارسون ان يفعلوا قبل ان يأتوا للدراسة ؟ 2- ما الذى لا يستطيعون عمله ؟ 3- ما الصعوبات المحدده التى يعانون منها ؟ 4- ما حاجاتهم للتعلم ؟''' ''' اسئلة ما بعد التدريس : 1- ما الذى يستطيعون عمله الآن ، والذى لا يستطيعون عمله قبل التدريس ؟ 2- ما الذى تعلموه ؟ 3- هل شاهدت أية تغيير على سلوك المتعلمين ؟ 4- كيف كان تحسنهم ؟ 5- ما الذى يحتاجون لتعلمه بعد ؟''' ''' ( يعد الفرق بين الإجابة على هذين النوعين من الأسئلة دلاله جيده على ما تعلمه الطلاب''' '''( 15 : 592 )''' ''' تدريب رقم (11)''' '''• هل نسأل أنفسنا هذه الاسئلة قبل او بعد التدريس ؟ •ما أهميتها من وجهه نظركم ؟''' '''معوقات التدريس الجامعى :''' ''' إذا ما أردنا تعليماً جامعياً متميزاً بنوعيته ومستواه فى ضوء المعايير الجامعية ، فلا بد أن نتعرف على المعوقات التى قد تحول دون ذلك ومنها :-''' '''1- ضعف الدافعية عند عضو هيئة التدريس فى الجانب التدريسى فى التعليم الجامعى وبخاصة انه لا ينظر إليه بصوره جديه فى عمليه الترقية فى الجامعة 2- كثرة الأعباء التدريسية والبحثية . 3- انخفاض مستوى الرضا الوظيفى عند أعضاء هيئة التدريس وبخاصة فيما يتعلق بالحوافز المادية والرواتب 4- الأعمال الإضافية التى يقوم بها عضو هيئة التدريس بقصد الحصول على مردود مادى 5- ضعف ارتباط بعض أعضاء هيئة التدريس وانتمائهم وولائهم لمهنه التعليم الجامعى وتطلعاتهم المستمرة وطموحاتهم 6- المشكلات الأكاديمية التدريسية والإدارية . ( 7 :87 – 88 )''' ''' " لا شك أن هذه المشكلات أو المعوقات تحد من التدريس الجامعى الفعال وتعوقه ، وبالتالى تؤثر سلباً – عاجلاً أم آجلاً – فى مخرجات التعليم الجامعى وتحقيق أهدافه المتوخاه او المنشودة على حد سواء "''' '''تدريب رقم (12) • هل هناك معوقات أخرى ترى أضافتها ؟ • ما مقترحاتكم لمواجهه تلك المعوقات ؟''' '''تقييم الأداء المستقبلى المتوقع من الجامعة :''' ''' يمكن أن يقيم الأداء المستقبلى المتوقع فى ضوء الأهداف الأساسية الثلاثة التالية :''' '''1- التدريس الجامعى المتميز ( مستوى ونوعيه ) وانعكاسه على مستوى ونوعيه الخريجين 2- البحث العلمى – نظرياً وإجرائيا وتطبيقياً ، ومدى مساهمته فى تقدم المعرفة النظرية وتلبيه حاجات المجتمع الاقتصادية وحل مشكلاته 3- خدمة المجتمع وتنمية وتلبيه حاجاته وحل مشكلاته المختلفة : التعليمية والاقتصادية والاجتماعية .... وبالتالى تقدمه وتحديثه .''' ''' تدريب رقم ( 13)''' '''• ما مدى تحقيق الاهداف السابقة فى تعليمنا الجامعى ؟ • من وجهه نظرك ما الآليات المناسبه لتحقيقها فى تعليمنا الجامعى ؟''' '''الخصائص الرئيسة للتقويم الجيد للتدريس الجامعى : o يقيم ما تم عمله بالفعل . o يوفر معلومات لتحسين عمليه التعلم . o يركز على العمليات بنفس درجه تركيزه على النتائج . o يسمح بالمشاركة الفعالة لكل من الأستاذ والطالب. o يستخدم مقاييس كثيرة ومتنوعة . o يوفر تغذية راجعه ذات قيمة للطالب والأستاذ.''' ''' أدوات تقويم التدريس الجامعى : اختبارات الأداء : performance Tests الأهداف : o قياس مدى تحقيق الفرد لمعيار معين . o توفير تغذية راجعة خاصة بعملية التعلم . o التنبؤ بالنجاح فى المواقف المستقبلية . خصائص رئيسية : o أداء ملاحظ ( لفظى ، غير لفظى ، مهارات حركية بسيطة أو معقدة .......) o مجالات الأداء : ( معرفية ، عاطفية ، حركية ) o معايير الأداء : ( مستوى الدقة ، الخطوات ، التتابع ، التوقيت والوقت ......) موجهات لتصميم الاختبارات : o قيم الموقف الذى سوف يتم فيه التعلم. o حدد المهمات التعليمية. o اكتب الأهداف الأدائية. o صف الأداء ، المعيار ، الخصائص. o أعد خطة للتقويم وشكل الورقة الامتحانية. أنواع الاسئلة : o أسئلة حرة الاستجابة ( مقاليه ) Free response questions o أسئلة مقيدة الاستجابة restricted responses أهداف وخصائص الأسئلة حرة الاستجابة : o قياس القدرة على التنظيم واستخدام المعلومات . o توضيح أسلوب حل المشكلات . o قياس عمليات التفكير العليا مثل التحليل ، والتركيب ، وإصدار الأحكام . موجهات لكتابة أسئلة حرة الاستجابة: o استخدام كلمات مفتاحيه لوصف عمليات التفكير المتوقعة . o صياغة المتطلبات بوضوح . o تحديد طول الاستجابة . o إعطاء أوزان نسبية للأسئلة .''' ''' تدريب رقم (14 )''' '''العبارات الآتية تمثل مواقف حدثت والمطلوب منك قراءاتها جيداً ثم الحكم عليها ما إذا كانت تمثل موقفاً امتحانياً جيداً . 1- أعطى أستاذ سؤالاً لطالب يقول فيه : اكتب فيما لا يزيد عن صفحتين دفاعا عن أهمية ترشيد استهلاك الطاقة . وسوف يتم اعطاء الدرجات فى ضوء قدرتك على تنظيم الاجابة والدفاع عن الموضوع . 2- أعطى أستاذ امتحاناً تعليماته كالآتي : " أجب عن أربع أسئلة فقط من الأسئلة المعطاه ". 3- أعطى أستاذاً سؤالاً كالآتى : أكتب مقالاً تقارن فيه بين تكنولوجيا المعلومات وتكنولوجيا التعليم ". أعطى أستاذ درجة عاليه لطالب لانه تأكد من أن الطالب يعرف.''' ''' تدريب رقم (15) 1- ما عيوب الامتحانات التقليدية ؟ 2- ما مواصفات الورقة الامتحانية الجيدة؟ 3- ما المقترحات لتحسين صياغة اسئلة الاختبار ؟ 4- ما الخطوات الاساسية لبناء الورقة الاختبارية ؟''' '''عيوب الامتحانات التقليدية :- o التأكيد على الحفظ . o التأكيد على أن هناك إجابة واحدة مفردة صحيحة . o تحويل المتعلمين الى سلبيين يحتاجون للتعرف وليس للانشاء على الاجابات والحلول ( وليس لإنشائها ) . o توجيه المعلمين إلى ما سوف يختبر فيه المتعلمون . o تهميش المهارات والجوانب الشخصية .''' '''مواصفات الورقة الامتحانية الجيدة : أولاً : من حيث الشكل :- o مطبوعة طباعه جيدة . o مقروءة . o خالية من الأخطاء اللغوية . o خالية من الأخطاء المطبعية . o تعليمات الامتحان ككل واضحة وتعليمات كل سؤال واضحة أيضاً . o الأسئلة واضحة ومفهومة لا تحتاج إلى سؤال الأستاذ بين حين واخر . o كل سؤال بأكمله فى صفحة ( بمعنى أنه لا يوجد جزء من السؤال أو البند فى صفحة والباقى فى الصفحة التالية ) . o الزمن المتاح كاف لقرائها وفهمها للإجابة عن الأسئلة ولمراجعتها . ثانياً : من حيث المضمون : o ارتباط الأسئلة بأهداف المساق. o موضوعية الامتحان ككل. o شمول الامتحان لمحتوى المساق. o تمثيل أسئلة الامتحان للمستويات المختلفة. o التوازن فى المجالات والمستويات. o تنوع الأسئلة ( حره الإجابة – مقيدة الإجابة ). o تنوع الأسئلة تحت كل نمط ( مقيدة الإجابة : التكملة ، الصواب والخطأ،الاختيار من متعدد ). o تفاوت الأسئلة فى درجة صعوبتها . o تباين الأسئلة فى قدرتها على التمييز. o إتاحة الامتحان الفرص المتساوية للإجابة لجميع الطلبة على اختلاف استعداداتهم وقدراتهم . كتابة أسئلة الاختبار :''' ''' تعددت تصنيفات الأسئلة تبعاً للبعد التصنيفى ، فقد تصنف تبعاً لطريقة الإجابة إلى : أسئلة تطلب من المتعلم إنشاء الإجابة " ومن أمثلتها الأسئلة " المقالية "، وأسئلة " التكميل " ، وأسئلة تطلب من المتعلم اختيار الإجابة الصحيحة من عدة بدائل " ومن أمثلتها " الصواب والخطأ " ، و " الاختيار من متعدد " و " والمقابلة أو المزاوجة " . وقد تصنف وفقاً لشكل الإجابة إلى : أسئلة " حرة " ومن أمثلتها الأسئلة " المقالية " وأسئلة " مقيدة " ومن أمثلتها " الصواب والخطأ " و " الاختيار من متعدد " و " المقابلة " و" التكميل " وقد تصنف وفقاً لطبيعة عمليه التصحيح الى : " أسئلة تتأثر عملية تصحيحها لذاتية المصحح " و تتمثل فى الأسئلة " المقالية " و " أسئلة لا تتأثر عملية تصحيحها بذاتية المصحح " وهى ما يطلق عليها أسم الاسئلة الموضوعية . وأيا ما كانت التصنيفات ، فإن انواع الاسئلة التى تشملها تلك التصنيفات تتمثل فيما يلى :''' '''o الاسئلة المقالية . o اسئلة الصواب والخطأ. o اسئلة الاختيار من متعدد. o اسئلة المقابلة او المزاوجة.''' ''' اسئلة التكميل.''' '''وفيما يلى تعريف موجز فى كل نوع من تلك الانواع :''' '''1- الأسئلة المقالية :''' ''' سميت هذه الأسئلة بالمقالية لآن الطالب يطلب منه كتابه " مقال " استجابة للموضوع أو المشكلة التى بطرحا السؤال . وللطالب هنا الحرية النسبية فى تقدير كيفية تناوله للمشكلة ، وفى طريقة اختياره للمعلومات ، وفى طريقة تشكيله للافكار وربطها وتنسيقها بأسلوب لغوى واضح ، والأسئلة المقالية قد تكون ذات إجابات مطولة أو ذات إجابات قصيرة. وفيما يلى عدد من المقترحات لتحسين صياغة الاسئلة المقالية وتصحيحها :''' '''1- خصص لكل هدف من الاهداف التعليمية سؤالاً يقيسه 2- اجعل اسئلتك واضحة ومفهومه ، وبشكل يتطلب إجابة محدده ووضح للطالب ما تريده منه بالضبط . 3- اجعل اسئلتك ذات إجابات قصيرة ، لان هذا يساعدك على وضع عدد أكبر من الاسئلة وبالتالى يكون اختبارك أكثر صدقاً فى قياسه للتحصيل الدراسى. 4- استخدم أسئلة المقال لقياس النواتج التعليمية العليا . 5- ابدأ سؤال المقال أو بعبارات مثل : ما أوجه الشبه والاختلاف ، وما الفرق ، كيف ، وما رأيك ، بماذا يختلف ، بماذا تتننبأ ؟ ولا تبدأ السؤال بكلمات مثل : ماذا ؟ من ؟ كم ؟ لأن هذه تتطلب مهمات تعتمد على استدعاء المعلومات فقط''' ''' تدريب رقم ( 16)''' '''صغ سؤالاً من نوع الاسئلة المقالية فى مجال تخصصك مراعياً المقترحات السابقة .''' '''• وارشادات أخرى :- 1. يجب إعداد الاسئلة قبل الموعد المقرر للآمتحان بمدة معقولة ، ولا يجوز صياغتها فى أخر لحظة قبيل موعد الإمتحان . 2. ابتعد عن وضع اسئلة اختيارية ، حتى يمكن المقارنه بين تحصيل الطلاب. 3. ضع إجابة نموذجية لكل سؤال ‘ وقسم إجابة كل سؤال إلى عناصر ‘ واجعل لكل عنصر جزءا من العلامة المخصصة لهذا السؤال . 4. إقرأ عدداً من اجابات الطلاب قبل التصحيح للتأكد من أن السؤال كان مفهوماً من قبل الطلاب 5. صحح كل سؤال على انفراد ولجميع الطلاب ثم السؤال الثانى ، وهكذا ... 6. بعد تصحيح الاسئلة يجب كتابة الملاحظات والأخطاء الشائعة فى الاجابات بهدف استخدامها فى التدريس العلاجى . 7. يجب عدم إعطاء درجات على الاجابة الصحيحة التى ترد عرضاً وسط إجابة خطأ أو وسط إجابة لا تدل على فهم . 8. يجب عدم إعطاء درجة عالية لإجابة طالب لا يقتصر على النقاط المطلوبة فى السؤال ، بل يكتب كل ما يعرفه عن الموضوع الذى يتفرع منه السؤال. 9. حاول الا تنظر الى اسم الطالب أثناء التصحيح.''' '''تدريب رقم ( 17 ) • هل تطبق ذلك ؟ • ما المعوقات التى قد تحول دون تحقيق ذلك ؟''' '''2- اسئلة الصواب والخطأ :''' ''' وفيها يعطى الطالب عبارة ، ويطلب منه تحديد ما إذا كانت صحيحة أم خطأ ، وذلك بوضع علامة (√ ) أمامها إذا كانت صحيحة ، أو بوضع علامة ( × ) اذا كانت خطأ . وهناك صورة أخرى من اسئلة الصواب والخطأ ، حبث يعطى الطالب عبارتين ويطلب منه وضع العلامة المناسبة (√) أو( × ) أمام كل منهما ، مع تحديد نوع العلاقة بينهما من حيث كون إحدهما سبب للأخرى أم لا . وفيما يلى بعض الارشادات لتحسين صياغة اسئلة " الصواب والخطأ " :''' '''1- يجب ان تدور عبارة السؤال حول فكرة مسلم بصحتها او بخطئها . 2- اذا كانت هناك عبارات تعكس اتجاهات اومفاهيم أو اعتقادات أو فلسفات أو أراء معينه فيجب ان تنسب هذه جميعها االى اصحابها . 3- يجب أن تتضمن عبارة السؤال الواحد فكرة واحدة . 4- يجب ان تصاغ عبارة االسؤال دائما بالاثبات . ويجب تجنب صيغة " النفى " أو " نفى النفى " . 5- يجب أن يكون طول عبارة السؤال مناسباً ويفضل أن تكون االعبارات الصحيحة مماثلة فى الطول تقريباً فى العبارات الخطأ . 6- يجب أن تكون عبارة السؤال واضحة ودقيقة .''' '''تدريب رقم ( 18) صغ سؤالاً فى مجال تخصصك بإستخدام اسئلة الصواب والخطأ فى ضوء الارشادات السابقة ؟؟''' ''' 3- اسئلة الاختيار من متعدد :''' ''' وفيها يعطى الطالب كلمة أو مفهوم أو فقرة أو جملة أو سؤال ، وهذه تمثل جذع السؤال ، ويلى ذلك مجموعه من الكلمات أو الفقرات او الجمل أو الاجابات ، وهذه تمثل البدائل / الاختيارات / المشتتات ، وهذه البدائل من بينها بديل واحد صحيح والباقى خطأ وعلى الطالب أن يضع علامة أمام البديل الصحيح . وكل ما سبق قد يكون لفظياً فقط وقد يكون رسوماً أو صوراً . وهناك صور اخرى من اسئلة الاختيار من متعدد ، أحدها يطلب من الطالب اختيار جميع البدائل التى تمثل الاجابة الصحيحة ( أن وجدت ) وفى هذه الحالة يراعى عند بناء اسئلة الاختبار ان تتنوع ، بحيث يحتوى بعضها على بديل واحد يمثل الاجابة الصحيحة ، وبعضها يحتوى على بديلين أو اكثر ولا تحتسب علامة السؤال الا اذا اختار الطالب جميع البدائل الممكنه التى تمثل الاجابة الصحيحة . وثانيها يطلب من الطالبة اختيار افضل اجابة من بين عدد من البدائل الصحيحة ، وثالثها قد لا يعطى الاجابة الصحيحة ضمن البدائل ويطلب منه أضافة الاجابة الصحيحة .''' ''' وفيما يلى بعض الارشادات لتحسين صياغة اسئلة " الاختيار من متعدد " :''' '''1- تأكد من ان جذع السؤال يطرح مشكلة واضحة محدده . 2- تجنب أستخدام صيغة " النفى فى جذع السؤال كلما أمكن ذلك . 3- تجنب التلميحات اللفظية التى تساعد الطالب على اختيار الاجابة الصحيحة . 4- اجعل معظم السؤال متضمناً فى جذع السؤال واجعل البدائل قصيرة ما أمكن . 5- يجب أن تتصف استجابات او بدائل السؤال بالفاعلية . أى تكون جميعها بدائل مناسبة من وجهه نظر الطالب . 6- تجنب استخدام عبارات من نوع " جميع ما ذكر " أو " لا شىء مما ذكر " أو " ما ذكر فى أ ، ب " فى البدائل . وأذ اضطررت آلي استخدامها فاجعلها مرة صواب ومرة خطأ 7- يجب آن تكون البدائل متساوية الطول قدر الإمكان . 8- يجب أن تكون البدائل على نمط لغوى واحد ( جمله اسمية ، جملة فعلية ، شبه جمله ، الخ .... ) 9- يجب الا يقل عدد الاختيارات عن أربعه والا يزيد عن خمسه ، وذلك لتقليل لجوء الطالب الى التخمين ما أمكن .''' '''تدريب رقم ( 19 )''' ''' صغ سؤالاً ( فى مجال تخصصك ) من اسئلة الاختيار من متعدد مراعياً الارشادات السابقة ؟؟''' '''4- اسئلة المطابقة أو المزاوجة : • وفيها يعطى الطالب مجموعتين من العبارات او المفاهيم أو الاشياء ، ويطلب منه أن يزاوج بين المجموعتين بتوصيل خط بين الاثنين او بكتابة رقم مكونات المجموعه الاولى امام نظيرتها فى المجموعه الثانية . • وقد يعطى مجموعتان وينص رأس السؤال على أن مكونات المجموعه الاولى مثلاً سوف تستخدم مرة أو أثنين أو لا تستخدم على الاطلاق • وهناك صورة ثالثة من اسئلة " المطابقة " ، وفيها يعطى الطالب ثلاث مجموعات بدلاً من مجموعتين بحيث يطابق بين العبارات فى كل منها .''' '''وفيما يلى مجموعه من الارشادات التى تفيد فى صياغة أسئلة " المطابقة " :''' '''1- اجعل مفردات القائمة الواحده متجانسة . 2- اجعل عدد بدائل الاجابة ( القائمة الثانية ) أكثر من عدد العبارات فى القائمة الاولى وذلك للتقليل من أثر التخمين ولا سيما بالنسبة للعبارات الاخيرة . ويمكن ان يكون عدد الاجابة اقل أو ( مساويا ) من عدد عبارات القائمة الاولى ، أذا كان مسموحاً باستخدام البديل أكثر من مرة ، وفى هذه الحالة يشار االى ذلك فى التعليمات . 3- اجعل االعبارات فى القائمة الثانية أكثر مما يمكن كأن تكون اسماء أو مفردات ، لان ذلك يوفر على الطالب الجهد والوقت فى البحث عن الاجابة . 4- يفضل الا يزيد عدد العبارات فى كل قائمة عن ست أو سبع عبارات ، حتى لا يحدث ذلك تشتت فى تفكير الطالب .''' '''تدريب رقم ( 20)''' ''' صغ سؤالاً فى مجال تخصصك – من نوع اسئلة المزاوجه مراعياً الارشادات السابقة فى صياغته ؟؟''' ''' 5- اسئلة التكميل :''' ''' وفيها يعطى الطالب عبارة ناقصه ( كلمة أو كلمتين على الاكثر ) فى عدد من المواضع الخالية ، ويطلب من الطالب تكملة العبارة بالكلمة المناسبة . والكلمة الناقصة قد تكون : أسم مصطلح ، تاريخ ، عدد. ومع ذلك فهذا يتوقف على طبيعه المحتوى المقاس ، ففى اللغة قد يكون فعلاً أو حرفاً أو ظرف زمان أو أداه وصل .''' ''' وفيما يلى بعض الارشادات التى تساعد على صياغة هذا النوع من الاسئلة :''' '''1- يجب صياغة السؤال بصورة محددة لا يحتمل سوى جواب صحيح واحد . 2- يجب أن تكون عبارة السؤال قصيرة بقدر الامكان . 3- يجب أن يكون الفراغ المتروك فى عبارة السؤال ممثلاً لكلمة اساسية غير هامشية . 4- يجب عدم بدء السؤال بفراغ . 5- يجب عدم ترك فراغ قصير للاجابة القصيرة وفراغ طويل للاجابة الطويلة لان ذلك يومىء بالاجابة .''' '''تدريب رقم ( 21 ) صغ سؤالاً فى مجال تخصصك – من اسئلة التكميل فى ضوء الارشادات السابقة؟''' '''استخدام نتائج التقويم فى تحسين التدريس :-''' '''دور التقويم فى تحسين التدريس :- • أن استخدام التقويم داخل حجرة الدراسة توصل إلى الطلاب ما يقصد إليه التعليم وما يستهدفه . • تحدد إجراءات التقويم الأهداف الوظيفية للتعليم ، وهذا يؤكد أهمية تقويم التقدم نحو جميع نتائج التعلم المرغوب فيها . • من الإسهامات الواضحة للتقويم فى مجال تحسين التدريس والتعلم أنها توفر معلومات كافيه عن خصائص المتعلمين وحاجاتهم . • إن الغرض من استخدام أدوات التقويم خلال العملية التعليمية هو ترشيد تعلم الطلاب وتوجيهم ومراقبة التقدم نحو أهداف المقرر ، وهذه الإجراءات تندرج فى مجال التقويم التكوينى الذى يهدف إلى :- - تخطيط الأعمال التى تلزم للتغلب على نواحى الضعف فى التعلم . - المساعدة فى أثاره دوافع التلاميذ للتعلم . - تيسر انتقال اثر التعلم واعطائهم فرصة لتطبيق ما يتعلموه (506:3)''' '''دور التقويم فى تشخيص صعوبات التعلم وعلاجها : هناك أربع خطوات أساسية فى تشخيص صعوبات التعلم وفى علاجها :- 1- تحديد الطلاب الذين يجدون صعوبة فى التعلم . 2- تحديد الطبيعة الخاصة والمحدده لصعوبة التعلم . 3- تحديد العوامل التى تسبب صعوبة التعلم . 4- تطبيق الاجراءات العلاجية المناسبة .''' '''التدريس التشخيصى العلاجى:ودورة فى تحسين التدريس : The Diagnostic – Prescriptive Teaching. (D P T )''' ''' " نوع من المعالجات التعليمية Instructional Treatments يتم من خلالها تشخيص وتصحيح اخطاء التعلم التى وقع فيها الطلاب فى معلوماتهم او مهارتهم وصولاً بهم الى اتقان تعلم تلك المعلومات او المهارات .''' '''أولاً : عملية التشخيص :''' ''' عملية يتم بمقتضها التعرف على اخطاء التعلم لدى الطلاب ( بشكل كمى وكيفى ) واستقصاء اسباب حدوثها ، توطئة لتقديم الوصفات العلاجية التعليمية لتصحيحها .''' '''• ونتساءل :''' ''' ما معنى اخطاء التعلم ؟ نقول ان الطلاب لديهم اخطاء فى التعلم ، عندما يواجهون صعوبة او يكون لديهم ضعف فى تعلم معلومات او مهارات معينه . وتتمثل هذه الصعوبات او ذلك الضعف فيه :-''' '''- عدم قدرتهم على تعلم هذه المعلومات او القدرات بشكل تام . - او ان تعلمهم لها ليس على المستوى المنشود . - أو ان تعلمهم لها يفتقر الى الصحة والدقة المتوقعه . أنواع اخطاء التعلم : 1- نقص فى المعلومات . 2- عدم القدرة على التعبير عن الاجابة الصحيحة . 3- خلط فى المعلومات . 4- عدم القدرة على التطبيق فى مواقف جديدة . 5- سياده بعض التصورات الخاطئة لدى الطلاب . Misconceptions 6- التسرع فى التعميم . 7- عدم الدقة او السرعه فى اداء المهارة .''' '''أسباب وقوع اخطاء التعلم لدى الطلاب .''' '''1- عدم توفر الحد الادنى من متطلبات االتعلم المسبقة Learning Prerequisites او المعرفة القبلية Prior Knowledge اللازمة لتعلم الموضوع الجديد مما يعوق تعلم ما به من معلومات ومهارات . 2- انخفاض مستوى الدافعية للتعلم لدى الطلاب . 3- صعوبة المحتوى وعدم ممناسبته للقدرات العقلية للطلاب . 4- عدم مناسبة اجراءات التدريس المستخدمة فى تدريس المحتوى . 5- سرعه تقديم المحتوى بصورة لا تتناسب مع سرعه التعلم لدى الطلاب . 6- خلو الموقف التدريسى من التدريبات والانشطة . 7- صعوبة الاختبارات او عدم ألفه الطلاب لها او الاجابة عنها . 8- ضعف المعلم الجامعى .( 4: 238 )''' '''أساليب تشخيص اخطاء التعلم : 1- التشخيص عن طريق المقابلات الاكلينيكية Clinical Interviews 2- التشخيص عن طريق الملاحظة Observation . 3- التشخيص عن طريق الاختبارات التشخيصية . Diagnostic Tests( 340:4) وسوف نلقى الضوء على اهم هذه الاساليب وهى :''' ''' الاختبارات التشخيصية ....ماهى ؟ اختبارات من نوع الاختبارات الكتابية ( اختبارات الورقة والقلم وتتميز بكونها من نوع محكية المرجع Criterion Referenced Tests وتكثر فيها الاسئلة التى تقيس المعلومة او المهارة الواحدة''' '''ومن خصائصها :- 1- انها تطبيق بصفة دورية على الطلاب - بصورة جماعية غالبا – فى اثناء التدريس او عقب الانتهاء منه فى الكشف عن اخطاء التعلم كما يعاد تطبيقها – ذاتها او الصورة المكافئة لها عقب تلقى الوصفات العلاجية بغية التعرف على مدى فاعليتها فى علاج هذه الاخطاء . 2- غير موقوته غالباً بزمن معين ، لذلك يراعى عند اعدادها الا تستغرق وقتاً طويلاً للاجابة عنها . 3- يحفز الطلاب بكافة الوسائل المتعارف عليها للاجابه عنها . 4- لا تصنف هذه الاختبارات للطلاب الى مستويات ( متفوق- متوسط- ضعيف) ولا تحتسب درجاتها ضمن درجة الطالب ويجب اعلام الطلاب بتلك الخاصية تحفيزاً لهم عن الاجابة عنها . 5- يمكن تطبيقها فى الكلية او المنزل كاختبار منزلى . Task Home Tests 6- عادة ما يتم تصحيح تلك الاختبارات من قبل الاستاذ وقد يشترك الطالب فى تصحيحها .''' '''ثانياً : عملية العلاج :''' ''' تشير عملية العلاج االى ذلك التدريس التصحيحى Corrective Teaching المتضمن تقديم وصفات علاجية لتصحيح اخطاء التعلم الحادثة لدى الطلاب ، بالاستعانه بالاساليب التالية :''' '''1- العلاج عن طريق الكتب البديلةBooks Alternative . 2- العلاج عن طريق كتب او كتيبات التدريب Exercise books - Booklets 3- العلاج عن طريق بطاقات التوضيح Flash Cards . 4- العلاج عن طريق الاستعانه بأحدى تقنيات التدريس Instructional Technology . 5- العلاج عن طريق المجموعات الصغيرة المتعاونة Small Cooperative Groups . 6- العلاج عن طريق النمذجة Modeling . 7- العلاج عن طريق اعادة التدريس Reteaching .''' ''' والخلاصة :''' ''' انه على الرغم من ان الهدف المباشر للتدريس العلاجى هو تصحيح صعوبات تعليمية معينه ، فإن اهتمامنا لا ينبغى ان يتوقف عند هذه النقطة ، فالتحليل الدقيق لنتائج التقويم خلال التشخيص والعلاج سوف يكشف اخطاء التعلم التى يمكن منعها ، وعن العوامل المسببة التى يمكن تعديلها ، والنتيجة النهائية للتدريس العلاجى ينبغى ان تنتهى الى تصميم تدريس افضل وطرائق تدريسية اكثر فاعلية .''' '''تدريب رقم ( 22 ) من خلال خبرتك فى التدريس الجامعى : o ما أهم أخطاء التعلم التى واجهتك لدى طلابك ؟ o حدد أهم أسبابها ؟ o كيف تم معالجتها ؟ o ماذا اضاف اليك هذا الجزء من خبرات ؟''' '''التقويم الذاتي : أي الذي يقوم به المعلم الجامعي لذاته ، ويستهدف تحسين الأنشطة التعليمية التعلمية التي يقوم بها من خلال جمعه معلومات عن ممارساته وتحليلها لكي يتوصل هو إلى بعض النتائج التي تفيده في تطوير ادائه .''' ''' فوائد التقويم الذاتي : ( : 197 – 202 ) للتقويم الذاتي فوائد عديدة منها : ''' '''1. الشعور بالاطمئنان والأمن . 2. الأمانة والأخلاص في الآداء . 3. اثراء خلفية المعلم مسلكياً . 4. دوام الاثر على شخصيتة وممارساته . صحائف التقويم الذاتي :''' ''' سنقدم فيما يلي عدداً من صحائف التقويم الذاتي تتناول جوانب متعددة من عملية التدريس التي يؤديها المعلم الجامعي مثل : ''' '''• صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في التخطيط للتدريس . • صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الإدارة الصفية وحفظ النظام . • صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الحفز وإثارة الدافعية . • صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الأسئلة الصفية . • أسئلة الطلبة .''' ''' 1 – صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في التخطيط للتدريس :''' ''' ضع إشارة ( √ ) في العمود المناسب مقابل كل فقرة أو بند في الصحيفة . إلى أية درجة وفقت في التخطيط للدرس : ''' '''العبــــــــارة درجة كبيرة درجة متوسطة درجة قليلة - صياغة أهداف الدرس بصورة سلوكية . - تحليل محتوى الدرس إلى جوانب التعلم المختلفة . - شمول الأهداف لجوانب التعلم المختلفة . - اختيار الأنشطة التعليمية لتحقيق أهداف الدرس . - التنويع في الأنشطة التعليمية لمراعاة الفروق الفردية بين المتعلمين . - اختيار التقنيات التربوية والوسائل التعليمية المناسبة للمتعلمين . - تحديد المهارات والتدريبات التي سيمارسها الطلاب . - تحديد التهيئة الحافزة وإثارة الدافعية للطلاب . - تحديد المتطلبات السابقة للتعلم الجديد . - تحديد أسلوب التقويم البنائي أو التقويم المستمر للمتعلمين. - تحديد وسائل وأدوات القياس المناسبة لتقويم مدى تحقق أهداف الدرس .''' ''' 2 – صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الإدارة الصفية وحفظ النظام :''' '''العبــــــــارة درجة كبيرة درجة متوسطة درجة قليلة - أكون منظماً ومستعداً للدروس التي أعلمها أتجنب العشوائية والتردد . - استخدم أساليب تعليمية تتطلب مشاركة نشطة من الطلبة . - اركز على الغرض من كل نشاط صفي بحيث يصبح التعلم ذا مغزى ويستحوذ على اهتمامات الطلبة . - أهيئ واخطط للطلاب على مختلف قدراتهم واستعداداتهم للمشاركة الفاعلة . - أتجنب استخدام التهديدات أو السخرية كوسيلة تأديبية . - أتجنب إحالة المشكلات النظامية إلى شخص أخر لحلها . - أتجنب الانفعال والتسرع في معالجة المشكلات النظامية . - أتيح الفرصة للطلبة للمشاركة في اتخاذ القرارات والتخطيط للنشاطات . - أتعامل مع الطلبة في حدود مستواهم وقدراتهم . - أنظم أنشطة لمشاركة الطلبة في عمل منتج بدلاً من وقت الفراغ الضائع . - أتيح الفرص لجميع الطلبة للمشاركة والتعبير عن أفكارهم وآرائهم . - أكون عادلاً وغير متحيز في تعاملي طلابي . - أبدي تقديراً للأعمال الجيدة التي يقوم بها طلابي .''' '''3 – صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الحفز وإثارة الدافعية :''' ''' ضع إشارة ( √ ) في العمود المناسب الذي يمثل رأيك أمام كل فقرة : ''' '''العبـــــــارة درجة كبيرة درجة متوسطة درجة قليلة - تنويع الأنشطة التعليمية التعلمية مع المحافظة على وظيفة هذه النشاطات . - التنويع في الوسائط الحسية للإدراك ( السمع – البصر – اللمس ) . - إحداث تغييرات في الظروف المادية للموقف التعليمي التعلمي . - إثارة الدهشة والفضول لدى الطلاب كلما سمحت الظروف بذلك . - توفير ظروف مادية مواتية للتعلم في غرفة الصف. - ملائمة النشاطات التعليمية التي اختارها لمستويات نمو الطلاب . - إتاحة فرص كافية للنجاح أمام كل طالب حسب قدراته واستعداداته . - توفير عنصر الإمتاع للنشاطات التعليمية دون انتقاص من قيمتها العلمية . - اعتماد أساليب الدفع الداخلي للمتعلم . - التقليل من توظيف واستخدام أساليب الدفع الخارجي وخصوصاً في الصفوف العليا . - العمل على توفير علاقات اجتماعية سوية بين الطلبة داخل الصف وخارجه . - إتاحة الفرص أمام الطلاب للإسهام في تخطيط النشاطات التعليمية . - تجنيب الطلاب التشتت الذي ينشأ عن الرتابة والروتين والملل أو العوامل الخارجية . - توفير نشاطات تعليمية من النوع الذي يجعل للطلاب أدواراً أساسية فيها . - استخدام أساليب تمثيل الأدوار في المواقف التي تسمح بذلك . - طرح أسئلة مثيرة للتفكير . - توظيف المواد التعليمية المختلفة في نشاطات تعليمية مثيرة للتفكير . - الترحيب بأسئلة الطلاب وطرحها للمناقشة كلما سمح الموقف بذلك . - إشراك عدد كبير من الطلاب في الإجابة عن الأسئلة المطروحة .''' ''' 4 – صحيفة تقويم ذاتي في الأسئلة الصفية :''' ''' أ – أسئلة المعلم : ضع إشارة ( √ ) في العمود المناسب مقابل كل فقرة أو بند في الصحيفة . ''' '''العبـــــــارة دائماً أحياناً نادراً - أسئلتي مصوغة بلغة واضحة لا غموض فيها . - تدفع الأسئلة التي أطرحها الطلبة إلى التفكير بالإضافة إلى تذكر المعلومات الضرورية . - أوزع أسئلتي على معظم الطلبة وبدون ترتيب ثابت . - تلاءم الأسئلة التي أطرحها مستويات الطلبة وتراعي الفروق الفردية . - أتوقع صعوبات معينة يواجهها الطلبة وأطرح أسئلة خاصة بها . - أوجه طلابي من خلال أسئلتي إلى استخدام طرق التفكير المختلفة . - استخدم فترة صمت بعد طرحي السؤال لأعطي الطلبة زمناً للتفكير في الإجابة وعدم التسرع . - استثني استخدام الأسئلة التي على شكل أحاجي أو ألغاز ولا تستند إلى قاعدة معرفية في الدرس . - أتجنب طرح الأسئلة التي توحي بالإجابة عنها . - أحاول التقليل بقدر الإمكان من الأسئلة التي تتطلب إجابة نعم أو لا فقط . - أستخدم أسئلة دقيقة وهادفة تساعد الطلبة على التفكير بدقة في موضوع دراستهم . - أتحفظ في إعادة طرح السؤال بدون مبرر حتى لا يشجع ذلك على عدم الانتباه .''' ''' - أتجنب اختيار طالب بعينه قبل طرح السؤال ''' ''' ب – أسئلة الطلبة :''' ''' ضع إشارة ( √ ) في العمود المناسب مقابل كل فقرة أو بند في الصحيفة . ''' '''العـــــــبارة دائماً أحياناً نادراً - أشجع الطلبة على طرح الأسئلة في بداية الدرس على أمل إثارة اهتمامهم بموضوع الدرس ودفعهم للتعلم . - أشجع الطلبة على طرح الأسئلة وأبدي حماساً وتقديراً للذين يطرحون الأسئلة . - أشجع الطلبة على طرح أسئلة بغرض توضيح محتوى الدرس والتعمق فيه . - أفسح المجال أمام الطلبة لطرح الأسئلة في نهاية الدرس . - لا أتضايق عندما يطرح طلابي أسئلتهم أثناء شرح الدرس . - أجيب عن أسئلة الطلبة بشكل مقنع وفي حدود معرفتي . - استعين بطلبة آخرين في الصف للإجابة عن بعض أسئلة زملائهم . - إذا طرح طالب سؤالاً خارج موضوع الدرس فأنني أعالج الموقف بحكمة . - إذا أثار سؤال يطرحه طالب ما سيرد لاحقاً فأنني أمتدح السائل وأؤجل الإجابة . - عندما لا أستطيع الإجابة عن سؤال يطرحه طالب فأنني أؤجل الإجابة للتأكد منها مع مصارحتهم بذلك .''' '''دليل المدرب''' '''أهداف الدورة 1- التعرف على تقويم التدريس من حيث :-''' * '''المفهوم * المداخل المختلفة له''' * '''الاهداف * جوانبه''' '''2- بيان كيفية تقويم الكفاءة التدريسية للمعلم الجامعى ومراحلها 3- مساعدة المتدرب على تكوين رأى خاص له فى هذا الشأن 4- تحليل معوقات السلوك التدريسى وكيفيه التغلب عليها 5- التدرب على اعداد الاختبارات التى يستخدمها المعلم الجامعى فى تقويم طلابهم فى المساقات الجامعية ، أو ما يطلق عليه : Teacher made test 6- التدرب على تحليل أسئلة الاختبارات ونتائجها بهدف تحسين هذه الاختبارات من جهه وتحسين العملية التعليمية التعلمية من جهة أخرى .''' '''المحاور الأساسية للدورة : • تقويم التدريس الجامعى من حيث ( المفهوم – الأهداف – المداخل – الجوانب الأساسية ) • تقويم الكفاءة التدريسية : ( الكيفية ، المراحل، وجهات نظر مختلفة ، معوقات السلوك المتميز ) • أنواع الأسئلة ، مميزات وعيوب كل نوع ، صياغتها ، تحليلها . • تحليل النتائج وتفسيرها والإفادة منها .''' '''أسلوب العمل داخل الدورة 1. تقوم الدورة على أساس العصف الذهنى ، والتعلم التعاونى وتبادل الخبرات بين المشاركين ، حيث يتم تقسم المشاركين الى مجموعات مصغرة 2. تبدأ الدورة بحلقة نقاشيه جماعية حول قضايا فى تقويم التدريس والاختبارات تثيرها ورقة توزع على المشاركين فى بداية الدورة ويشارك الحاضرون على قدم المساواة فى النقاش مستخدمين أسلوب " العصف الذهنى " Brain Storming 3. يتبع ذلك تطبيقات عملية داخل مجموعات العمل لتنفيذ تدريبات يعقبها مناقشة داخل مجموعات العمل .''' '''Teaching Evaluation''' '''By the end of the traning session the trainee should be able to determine the concept of teaching evaluation the trainee should also be able to determine the aims behind this evaluation and analyse the different approaches to university teaching evaluation . Moreover, s/he must be capable of encompassing the different aspects of evaluation in addition to gaining insight into how to evaluate the practical skills and the practical competencies related to university teaching . the trainee should also be able to determine the different phases of teaching performance on the university level . By the end of this training , the trainee should also be able to analyse the different viewpoints of the staff members showing his own position whether as a supporter or an opponent. S/he must be able to envisage the expected future performance of the university, the obstacles facing it as well as the demerits of traditional examinations . the trainee should also be able to determine the specificafions of the examination paper and how to set questions measuring the various levels as well as how to benefit from these questions analysis in improving teaching''' '''مقدم من / هبه صادق محمود خليل دبلوم مهني طرق تدريس علوم'''